xmenmoviesfandomcom-20200222-history
Plastic Prison
The Plastic Prison was a specialized prison designed by the Department of Domestic Security and Defense to incarcerate Magneto following the Liberty Island incident. Additionally, another prison was constructed directly underneath the Pentagon's central courtyard by Bolivar Trask to incarcerate Magneto after he was implicated in the JFK assassination. History ''X-Men: Days of Future Past Original Timeline When Magneto was arrested following the assassination of John F. Kennedy on November 22, 1963, he was incarcerated in several prisons designed to limit his control over objects with magnetic properties. Eventually, Trask Industries and Bolivar Trask stepped in to construct a secret prison deep underneath the Pentagon's central court, devoid of any magnetic materials. He remained incarcerated for an extended period of time, until unknown circumstances led to his release sometime before the announcement of the Mutant Registration Act by Robert Kelly to the US Congress. Revised Timeline When Magneto was arrested following the assassination of John F. Kennedy on November 22, 1963, he was incarcerated in several prisons designed to limit his control over objects with magnetic properties. Eventually, Trask Industries and Bolivar Trask stepped in to construct a secret prison deep underneath the Pentagon's central court, devoid of any magnetic materials. When Logan traveled back in time to 1973, he met with Charles Xavier and Hank McCoy to meet Peter Maximoff and break Magneto from the prison. Quicksilver disguised himself as a guard, and infiltrated the prison. He used his powers to shatter the glass above Magneto's cell, and freed Magneto from the guards. Magneto later returned to the Pentagon to retrieve his helmet from within the Pentagon archives. X-Men Following the battle between the X-Men and the Brotherhood atop Liberty Island, Magneto was arrested by the United States government and handed over to William Stryker's Department of Domestic Security and Defense, whereupon he commissioned the construction of a plastic prison designed to negate his mastery over magnetism. X2: X-Men United '' Following the construction of the prison, William Stryker made several visits to Magneto, using his son's spinal fluid to brainwash him into telling him everything about Charles Xavier's device Cerebro. Mystique seduced Magneto's prison guard Mitchell Laurio and injected him with a suspension of iron particles. When Laurio returned for work the next day, the scanner did not pick up the metal inside his body and he was allowed to give Magneto his food. Magneto forcibly extracted the iron from Laurio's body, which killed him. Magneto then turned the metal particles into metallic spheres, and used them to destroy his prison and the other guards. Due to the large gap between the prison and the security area, he turned one of the spheres into a platform to levitate across. Trivia *The "0001" designation on Magneto's prison uniform is present in both instances of his incarceration; when he was incarcerated in William Stryker's plastic prison and when he was incarcerated in Trask Industries' prison underneath the Pentagon. Category:Locations Category:X-Men (film) Locations Category:X2: X-Men United Locations Category:X-Men: Days of Future Past Locations Category:North America Category:United States Category:Anti-Mutant